


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第十辆车-Car No.10

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 注意事项：有后入，有3p，总共是四个库丘林（夸下海口的悲壮结局）雷的请自觉不要点开，不能接受时立即关掉QUQ----我再也不写四人了----未成年人务必退散----





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第十辆车-Car No.10

卧室里，四只库丘林或坐或站，围着自欺欺人地躲在床上被窝里，只露出一个脑袋的你。

早上，你睡眼朦胧地推开门时，脑子里还在迟钝地思考为什么床上空着一半，但在抬眼望见客厅里的三坨蓝色的头发时，身体先于脑子做出了正确的反应。

“砰”的一声把三只库丘林的问好都堵在了嗓子里，被迫在沙发上睡了一晚的Proto悲愤地将愤怒化为眼刀甩向了一旁早有准备的Caster和Lancer。堂堂社畜放弃周末的补觉起来抢打扫房间的活，活脱脱像癞皮狗一样徘徊在客厅最显眼的位置，Proto不用思考也知道自己两位亲哥们又打的什么鬼算盘。更大的麻烦是昨晚将自己拎到沙发上的Alter，虽然之后年龄最大的这位随即就打着哈欠顶着一副无所谓的冷漠脸上楼睡觉了，但具体这一晚上到底有没有睡着，就无从得知了。不过，如果推开卧室门，瑟坦达毫不怀疑自己会在下一秒迎接三张臭脸。

现在的库丘林们脸色看起来也不太好，你偷偷地抬起眼皮。瑟坦达和Lancer把一切不满都写在了脸上，像是还没睡醒的Alter将两条长腿挤在离你最近的凳子里，脸上看不出什么情绪。Caster或许在外人看来没什么变化，但你相信其余的人和你一样听出了那些掩藏在话语里的危险信号。

你早知道这种糟糕的包围圈总有一天要收紧，从第一次在昏暗的灯光下，背对着Lancer的你紧张地询问一脸坏笑的闺蜜“他看起来什么样子”的那一刻起，那缕蓝色就像是顺着血液游进了心脏里，又随着一次又一次剧烈的鼓动缠得你动弹不得。

本只是想周末喝点小酒减压的你鬼使神差地跟着这个明显很危险的男人一起离开了酒吧，之后的事情对于还是新手的你却好像无师自通，第一次享受到最为原始而真实的快乐时，你忍不住叫出了那几个自我介绍时听到的音节。

但再一次见到自称是“库丘林”的男人，你惊慌地看着这个明明和周末的男人很相像却又明显不同的人不露痕迹地将你圈在地铁的角落，微笑地介绍自己是“Caster”。

一个接着一个闯进你生活的库丘林一家，一直维持了一种诡异的平衡，直到青涩的Proto把这份关系给你的一种游刃有余的错觉成倍放大，你回想起他与其余三人聊天记录里“周六不在家”承诺或是告知，后知后觉地意识到这恐怕是猎人的又一个陷阱。

是一个把Proto做成了诱饵的陷阱。

Caster漫不经心地拨弄着手指，“好不容易的机会，昨晚Proto表现怎样啊？” 

“不关你的事！” 像是被踩了尾巴的宠物狗，瑟坦达一瞬间跳了起来，“你们都听了一晚上墙角，还嫌不够吗？！” 

“我还以为是你又看不知道哪儿弄来的小黄片，”Lancer在“又”字上着重蜿蜒了好几个音调，“吵得他俩睡不着觉。”

“比那些好听多了，就是没听尽兴。”

“Alter！”眼见着Proto的脸都要因为接二连三的嘲讽气得涨红，你努力在一堆形容词里挑出一个颇为中庸的表述，“我.....觉得......还不错啊。”

“毛头小子能好到哪里去。”Lancer满是不满地翻着白眼，“小姑娘你标准也太低了。他们俩还在客厅打赌呢，赌瑟坦达会不会5分钟内完事。”转身就把Caster和Alter卖了的Lancer显然毫不在意得罪刚刚还在一同讨伐Proto阵营的两位，“最后谁赢了？”

“我。我赌瑟坦达信了我的话。”

“啊？”你简直不敢相信Alter会在这种事情上贴心地“指导”什么。

“我跟他说最好先撸一发，要不然会秒射。”

“......”

你好像有点明白为什么昨晚瑟坦达的洗澡时间特别久了。

“这么说，你们第一次，秒射？”

“怎么可能。”

这三个到这时候倒是意料之中地团结一致，不仅在你话音未落时便齐齐矢口否认，还要露出一副得意的样貌来。

“老子怎么可能秒射啊小姑娘，你也太看不起人了。昨天要不是顾忌Alter在一起，我肯定让这家伙见识一下怎么让女人爽。”明明还笑着的Caster嘴里说出的话却让你紧张地打了个寒颤。“不过我猜我们都不介意今天亲身示范一下。”

“除非小姑娘今天就选一个。”Lancer“好心提醒”着。

“喂今天理论上还是我的时间吧 ！”窝在床上把你搂在怀里不愿意放手的Proto显然对昨晚在沙发上的孤独一夜还满怀怨气，但其余的三位库丘林像是听到了什么不得了的笑话一般，连原本一直活像还没睡醒的Alter的嘴角都微微有了些弧度。

“我们不介意你先来一发，要不然还要说我们欺负小孩子。”床垫突然陷下的弧度让你意识到Lancer也挤上了床，从被子的边缘伸进的指尖倒是难以置信地温柔，抓着你裸露的脚踝微微摩挲着，带起一阵麻痒的感觉。你下意识地挣动了几下想摆脱这种微妙的挑逗，但男人的手总能在快要脱离的时候再次圈住你的脚踝拉向自己。

原本就只穿着内衣的你在几次挣扎后只是使被子不受控制地又向下滑落了一些，即使裸露的身体早已不是第一次暴露在屋里人的眼中，同时被几道炽热的目光打量也实在是太过于羞耻了。尤其是昨夜留下的青紫痕迹被完整地暴露在几个在性事上向来更加争强好胜的男人眼里，无疑比单纯的洁白更加激起了征服和摧毁的欲望。

你不是没有在脑海中预演过库丘林四人对这种“脚踏多只船”的行径最终会做出怎样的决定，或许会演变成朝你而来的愤怒，或是由四人内部自行解决，但如此的混乱状况完全在你的意料之外。

或许是因为Proto豪不退让的态度，Lancer悻悻然地收回了手，坐回到了书桌前的椅子上，“也好，省得轮到你的时候小姑娘都叫不出来了，尤其是Alter这种怪物。”

其他人的打量弄得你满身不自在，但扭头对上的眼睛里，被一而再再而三嘲讽的Proto早已气得发抖，你的反对还没能开口就被堵在了年轻气盛的吻里，仰着头想要逃避的你像是被紧紧钳住的猎物，昨夜剧烈运动后的酸痛感又泛了上来，你忍不住退缩着想找到一个支点来缓解一点腰上恼人的酸痛。

年轻人的冲动总是带着缺乏经验的莽撞，尤其是这份冲动里还带着想要证明自己的骄傲自尊。令人窒息的亲吻里，你感觉一根手指探进了体内，撩动起湿黏的液体和羞人的欲望，被分开的双腿没有遮挡地裸露在空气里，你紧紧闭着眼，假装感受不到房间空气里落在你身上的灼人视线。

可羞耻感不会因为自欺欺人的闭眼就消失不见，反而由于视觉的缺失，下身被突然顶入的胀痛和快感都被成倍放大，让你一瞬间绷紧了背，像是被欲望突然撑满的弓箭，死死咬住的嘴唇也没能将被碾过敏感嫩肉时的呻吟挡在口中。

直到紧张的肌肉放松下来，你才发现自己已经被裹在一个宽阔的怀抱里，酸软的脊背不受控制地靠紧了身后的带着热度的皮肤。房间里的光线也不知为何暗了下来，Lancer安抚性的呢喃随着呼吸蹭在你的耳边。

“没事的。”

被滚烫的甬道包裹的快感几乎要让瑟坦达立马喷射在里面。如果说昨晚的性事尚在瑟坦达的掌控之中，今天这种荒唐的角力则完全不在他的计划里。

你也没有想到，或者说是在极力否认着这种认知。在这种荒唐的局面下，羞耻和紧张反而让你的身体更加的敏感起来，你甚至能感觉到被瑟坦达堵住的肉穴还在微微地蠕动着，挤出体内不断分泌而出的液体，简直像是在淫荡地欢迎即将到来的满足。

虽然对Lancer顺手在你胸前揩油的行为十分不满，已经将肉吃到嘴的Proto不想过多和他纠缠什么，最大的不满是不想看到那张得逞的脸在你的颈窝晃来晃去。Proto低着头将自己的视线集中到细软的腰部，柔嫩的皮肤上还留着自己昨夜掐出的痕迹，一种微妙的骄傲不合时宜地涌了上来。

律动的抽插带出一片又一片淫靡的水声，坚硬的性器在甬道里来回地开拓，即使毫无节奏感也硬生生地将甜美的快感榨取出来。你妄图忍住羞耻的声音的努力在一次又一次的贯穿中宣告失败，更别提Lancer还在你耳边弄出的湿热水声和锁骨上一片又一片的吻痕。汹涌电流让你几乎浑身瘫软，无力的上身只能勉强倚靠着身后的Lancer，而下半身则被Proto按着往布满水光的性器上送。

“唔.....！啊......哈......”毫无意义的音节随着没顶的快感从喉咙深处被挤出，被汗水打湿的刘海贴在脸颊上，半遮半掩地露出被情欲染得通红的脸。皱着眉头的Lancer很不乐意地想起昨晚从房门里溢出的声音，他捉住你的下颚，强迫你扭过头，用唇舌堵住了因为Proto而起的一连串的颤抖。

Proto无暇去阻止Lancer的幼稚行径，被打乱了呼吸而带来的窒息感很快冲刷着你的神经，扭动着想要摆脱禁锢的身体不自觉地缠紧了在体内翻搅的性器，次次都恨不得捅到最深的Proto眼睛被欲望烧得通红，深深压进你体内的性器碾过内壁层层叠叠的软肉，疯涨的快感让你的腰也挺了起来，被捏住的下巴努力地仰了起来，像是想要抵抗即将淹没你的高潮。

或许是感受到了Proto愈发用力地耸动，Lancer终于大发慈悲地放开了你的嘴唇，转而叼住你的耳垂舔舐起来，娇软淫荡的呻吟很快溢满了整个房间，又很快因为灌入的热流而转变成短促的尖叫。被摁住的大腿无力地抖动着，一颤一颤的肉壁挤压着Proto的性器，像是要把它吞吃干净。

绷紧的小腿还没完全放松下来，你整个人就被Lancer向后抱起，急切地按在了腿上，刚刚失去满足的肉穴还难以恢复形状，你能感觉到有什么液体在体内流动着，又被一根恶劣的手指勾出，抹在大腿的内侧。还没能从高潮里恢复的眼睛水光潋滟，迎面撞上Caster和Alter死死盯着你的目光。

意识到自己刚刚高潮的样子完全暴露在四人面前的你呜咽着想抬手去捂自己的脸，却因为被束缚在身后的怀抱里而动弹不得。如果说刚刚Proto的身体还阻隔了其他人一部分的视线，Lancer显然是有意将你的双腿用膝盖顶开固定，被摩擦到殷红的穴口毫无遮掩地展示在空气里，你低着头还能看到白浊的液体被Lancer一下又一下地抠挖出来。

“你不问问小姑娘想谁下一个进去吗？”Caster语带不善地质问起已经将凶器大大咧咧地在你腿间摩擦起来的Lancer，炽热的性器顶在刚刚被使用完的穴口，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

“哈？”Lancer宛如安抚一般地用下巴在你脑袋上蹭了蹭，“小姑娘不会忍心这个时候让我下去吧，你在这里瞎操什么心。”

坚硬的肉茎就着润滑直直地顶进了甬道深处，被男人膝盖分开的双腿毫无合拢的可能，坐在Lancer身上的你感觉男人的性器由于角度的关系，每一寸的推进都像用龟头是刮着肉壁上的嫩肉。尖锐的电流击打着你的每一块骨头，颈部不断传来的啃咬搞得到处都是湿黏的一片。从其他人的角度看过去，大张着腿仰躺在Lancer怀里的你仿佛迎合着下身的顶动，失去了支撑的脑袋无力地歪在Lancer的肩上，随着动作发出甜腻而短促的声音，不时因为一记深顶而提高了音调，呼吸也变得凌乱急促。

快感几乎让眼前的景象变形模糊了起来，又或许只是因为泪水和汗水都糊在了眼睛里。妩媚的嫣红眼角让你看起来可怜兮兮地，格外地柔弱好欺。轻而易举地被拖入情欲深渊的你已经没办法去分神在意站在床边的Caster看到的是怎样的淫荡场景，光是用呻吟和摩擦的皮肤去缓解过多的快感已经消耗掉了你全部的精力。Lancer显然比昨夜才第一次和你做过的Proto更明白怎样取悦每一个敏感点，源源不断的快感拍打着你的神经，被不断戳着的肉穴讨好地吸吮着，源源不断的液体抹得交合之处湿乎乎的，散发出格外淫靡得味道。

在你再一次痉挛着泄出一大波液体后，Caster的耐心告罄，他不耐烦地踢了踢还专注地盯着你空洞的眼睛的Lancer，示意他将你换个方向。

“哟，Caster怎么，等不及了？”嘴上不饶人的Lancer倒是得意得很，将你转成趴在身上的姿势，又深深浅浅地勾动起你的情欲。你紧紧搂着Lancer的脖子，想要扭头去看身后的Caster又搞起了什么小动作。

“别看那家伙啊。”突然的深顶生生把你的注意力又扯了回来，但同时后穴上传来的凉意让你一瞬间就想扭动着躲避这种别扭的感受，才刚刚一动，身下的人和你就同时发出了一声短促的闷哼，凸起的肉棱死死地抵在你敏感的软肉上，“嘘，别动。”

Lancer自然是知道Caster想搞什么名堂，捷足先登的他倒是不介意Caster来分一杯羹，已经泪眼模糊的你倒是让他有些担忧。但自尊心被Caster这一服软搞得极大满足了的Lancer得意极了，助纣为虐地亲吻着你，引导你放松下来。

手指带着润滑液挤进了脆弱的肠道，将融化的液体仔细涂抹在里面。被按住屁股的你难受地哼唧着，一半是因为诡异的触感，一半是因为Lancer停下的动作。Caster努力撑着仅有的一点耐心做着扩张，如果不是怕你受伤，他估计早就忍不住把挤眉弄眼的Lancer给踹下床去，或者踹出门。

“呜——！不，不要......出去——！”突如其来的胀痛让你直想哭，想要挣脱的动作却虚弱得像是调情，赤裸的脚踝只是无力地的在床单上晃动了两下，就被Lancer抽动带来的熟悉快感消解了抵抗。一鼓作气将自己送进后穴的Caster等待你逐渐放松下来，也慢慢地开始抽动起来。双重的快感几乎让你不知所措，几乎是下意识地往Lancer的怀里躲，但这样也无法缓和身体里两根肉棒带来的激烈快感，反而让身后的Caster脸色更加阴沉地加大了动作。

死死抓着Lancer背部的你从里到外都泛着潮红的气息，被掐住的大腿根已经失去了知觉，带着泡沫的液体从臀缝慢慢向腿部肌肤上流淌。啪啪的撞击声不绝于耳，鬼知道这两人怎么在这个时候如此默契，变着花样地在你身上兴风作浪，只隔着一层肉膜的两根性器蛮横地抢占着你的身体，角力般地翻搅肆虐，又重又深得抽插让你几乎觉得自己的肚子都要被顶穿了。

“啊.....唔......不要了......”穴道早已因为巨大的快感而不断地抽搐，刚开始还能拼命摇头的你已经无力地瘫软在床上，嘴里下意识挤出的求饶声已经变成了断断续续的呻吟，眼角惨兮兮的泪水却没能得到两人一丝的怜悯。伴随着一次次的高潮，大量的温热液体从体内一股股地喷洒出来，浇在两根性器上，逼着两人争先恐后地把自己的性器往里塞，享受一阵紧过一阵的柔软按压。前后夹击让你根本无法逃离这过多的刺激，只能下意识咬着嘴里不知是谁的手指发泄难以释放的快感。

过度的痛苦和欢愉让你的大脑完全丧失了思考，被情欲和快感堆满的眼眸无神地盯着床头板的纹路，你甚至觉得自己的声音都已经失去了实体，像是脑海里空洞的回声，连最后被先后射满的尖叫都不像是真实的。粘稠的白色液体从无法闭合的穴口里往外流，甚至露出了嫣红的嫩肉，看得将性器抽出的两人又是一阵冲动，大有再来一轮的蠢蠢欲动。

但Alter没有再给其他人碰你的机会，将你整个人抱起就往外走的男性毫不理会身后Caster和Lancer“小气鬼”的吐槽，被迫看了两整场活春宫的Alter可不想再把宝贵的时间浪费在和弟弟斗嘴上，自然，Alter也没有什么兴趣分享你甜腻的呻吟或是高潮后诱人的红晕。

这么想着的男人稍稍在浴室里清理了一下你下身的狼藉，对着地上一滩糟糕的液体皱了皱眉头。Alter不顾你直往后躲的尝试，拉起你的腿挂在臂弯就直接就着还未干涸的液体撞了进去。好不容易刚刚得到一点休息的穴道条件反射一般地抽搐起来，花心被撞得又酸又麻。眼前Alter像是发泄着什么怨气，甚至不给你已经太过敏感的身体任何缓和的时间， 一次又一次地将已经站不住的你往墙上撞。身上斑斑点点的新鲜红痕晃得Alter愈发烦躁，紧绷的肌肉带动下身紫涨的性器冲撞进你的身体里，毫无顾忌地逼出一声声早就带上哭腔的娇吟。你大概是知道Alter今天格外粗暴的原因，但“对不起”在这个时候早就失去了意义，哪怕是你主动想去亲吻的举动也被制止了。凶狠地横冲直撞的巨物让你失去了对身体的任何掌控，失焦的双眼盯着那双你见过无数次的通红的眸子，你恍惚看见了那眼眸中倒映出的自己。

你觉得死死盯着你的Alter也看见了你眼中的他。

最后一次高潮来临之时，你感觉自己仿佛窒息一般，肺部艰难地鼓动着，却吸收不进一点空气。肉体相撞的声音回荡在浴室里，你觉得其他的几位肯定听到了你沙哑的嗓音，但一切又像是那么的安静，安静的你只能听到眼前Alter喃喃的自语。

“选择我。”

 

（我写完了！！！！！！！！！）  
（肾疼，真的好疼）  
（这辈子也不写5p了，但3p好美味啊）


End file.
